Thoughtful Interruption
by tannersnemo
Summary: A GinnyxLuna femslash pairing, it's Christmas break in the Ravenclaw common room, and Ginny feels herself cozying up to her straggly haired friend.


**A/N:** This is a oneshot femslash fic with a Luna/Ginny pairing, don't read if it offends you. Hm, I think I'm starting to like them as much as Hermione/Luna. :P

**Disclaimer** Pshh, I only _wish _I owned anything to do with Harry Potter. I simply borrow the characters and plot them to suit my likes.

**Thoughtful Interruption**

Ginny presses closer to Luna's body, linking one of her arms with the blonde's, as they sit together on a couch in the ravenclaw common room. Luna is too busy reading to notice as the redhead gets closer still, and Ginny tries to tell herself she only wants to be so close because the castle has been rather cold the last few days. What a lie. Ginny found she could always find some excuse for getting close to Luna, but at least this one was a bit easier to believe.

It is Christmas break after all, which finds the common room completely empty, and the two girl's have made it a habit of going to each other's dormintories during the weekends, usually sleeping over. Sleeping in the same bed, in a small bed, with the curtains drawn. Nights like that were usually long for Ginny, she couldn't bring herself to fall asleep, only to stay up until dawn watching her slumbering friend throughout the night.

But that's what friends do, right? Ginny glances up at Luna, it's been years since she first met the other girl. They grew up together, what with Luna living near the burrow, and they would end up going down to the creek almost everyday to bask in the summer sun or wade in the shallow waters.

As the girls got older, Luna became different. She was often the target of ridicule, though Ginny couldn't understand why. Sure she was a little strange, but that's what made her so great in Ginny's eyes. Luna was like a breath of fresh air to Ginny, and she never turned down a chance to get lost in her world. And Luna has so many other traits that make up for her quirky ways, she isn't weird...just a little backwards. And Ginny was alright with that, she liked it. She liked Luna.

Ginny studies the young ravenclaw, four years into Hogwarts and Luna hasn't changed one bit. She still reads The Quibbler, she still keeps her wand tucked behind her ear, and she still rants about her crazy theories, even if noone listens. Ginny always listened. She still wore her odd raddish earrings, though now Ginny understands why they are so important to her. Luna once told her that her mother had given her the earrings, and they were her most prized posessions. Luna saved everything, nothing went to waste if it found it's way into the hands of Luna. Butterbeer corks became pendants, owl feathers became colourful brooches pinned onto her robes everyday, and daisy chains became anklets she often wore or gave to Ginny.

Ginny's eyes wash over Luna's face, her small, delicate nose, her pink lips, her large knowing eyes. Ginny sighs, hoping Luna will look down and give her the chance to get lost in those eyes. But she doesn't move, only continues reading, her eyebrows raised with interest. Ginny sighs again, still nothing. This time the redhead clears her throat loudly, nudging the girl in her side gently.

Luna looks away from her book, sending a disapproving look down her nose at Ginny for interrupting her reading. Ginny giggles, and Luna can't help but smile, when it came to Ginny she was always smiling.

"What are you doing, Ginny?"

Ginny stops giggling, "Nothing, just watching you. What're you reading, anyway? You're barely paying attention to me, in fact you're not at all."

Luna closes the book, and carefully sets it on the arm of the couch,

"Just a few paragraphs about Bumbling Humdingers, daddy expects to print an article concerning them next month."

Ginny nods, still watching her. Luna cocks her head, as a thought enters her always racing mind,

"Now that you have my attention, what _do _you want?"

Ginny's eyes widened, she would have been offended but Luna's voice wasn't a tone of irritation, instead it came off as playful,

"Oh, nothing," Ginny pauses, watching as Luna frowns, her unblinking eyes hiding disappointment, "Just this,"

And without giving the blonde a second to think Ginny leans up and plants a quick kiss on her lips. After pulling away, Ginny grins. But with one look at Luna's expression, her blood runs cold.

Luna _did_ want that, didn't she? Just as much as you did, didn't she? Ginny untangles her arm from Luna's, frantically searching her mind for what might have caused her to make such an idiotic move. After a long paused silence Luna voices her silent thoughts,

"This changes everything, you know, Ginny. Especially our little sleepovers."

Ginny feels her heart jump to her throat.

Had she just ruined her friendship with Luna? Ginny opens her mouth to try and explain, to plead with Luna to just forget the incident, but found her throat too dry.

Luna suddenly smirks, "Meaning we'll have to start having them more often,"

And Ginny is startled as her usually gentle friend agressively pushes her back onto the couch, straddles her waist, and initiates a second, longer kiss.


End file.
